The present invention relates generally to the field of dormer construction. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for laying out the materials for constructing a dormer.
A dormer is a roofed structure projecting outward from the sloping plane of a main roof. A dormer may be included in a roof to increase headroom, improve ventilation, provide a vertical surface suitable for installing windows or other openings, or to add to the aesthetic appeal of a building.
The framework of a dormer typically consists of a series of spaced trusses which support roof sheathing. These dormer trusses, commonly referred to as valley trusses, are available from suppliers in a pre-manufactured form. The trusses are typically uniformly spaced pursuant to industry standards such as, for example, twenty-four inches on center. The spacing of the outermost dormer truss, commonly referred to as a gable truss, and the first valley truss may deviate from the uniform spacing of the other trusses depending upon the particular dormer installation. The suppliers of pre-manufactured trusses typically do not provide the installer with the appropriate spacing for the gable truss and the first valley truss.
Even when using pre-manufactured trusses, laying out dormers is a time-consuming endeavor that requires a significant amount of expertise. Frequently, a dormer installer spends significant amounts of time on the roof measuring and making roof sheathing placement and cutting decisions. Traditional practices for laying out dormer roof sheathing can involve guesswork that may result in wasted material, lengthy exposure times on the roof, and a hazard of material waste dropped from the roof. As such, there exists a need for an improved method for laying out dormer truss locations and dormer roof sheathing.